Chance of Hope
by Sacred Dark Millenium
Summary: {Chapter 2 Uploaded} First of all Delita is NOT close to Avalyna for those who wonder. Second of all Ovelia and Delita's relationship is concealed! Third of all Delita DOESN'T want Agrias to protect Avalyna but it's Ovelia's orders!
1. Chapter 1

Chance of Hope

By: Miss Angel Avalon

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story with the exception of Princess Avalyna Hyral, Denallina, Hannah, and Tiger-Demon. Other wise, anyone like Delita or Agrias are Sqauresoft's. May I repeat: I do not own them. I wish I did. If Squaresoft would sell them to me I would gladly save up the money to by them. 

 And also I do not own the songs Eyes on me: which belongs to Faye Wong as far as I am concerned, Simple Kind of Life or Dark Blue: which both belong to the band No Doubt. The songs will be used in the future chapters but I wanted to warn you **_NOW_** so I do not have to later.

Avalyna ran hurryingly through the castle halls. _Damn it! _Avalyna thought to herself._ Father's going to be angry with me for being late!_

If she thought being a princess was hard, being a king was even harder. "I'm very sorry Agrias. Avalyna normally isn't late," Ovelia, said.

"That is alright milady."

"I think I should go look for Avalyna. She might be in danger…" Delita said worriedly.

"Sorry I am late," Avalyna said coming into the throne room.

"Forgiven. Don't be late again, though," King Delita, said with a relieved look on his face.

"Yes, father."

" Avalyna I would like you to meet Agrias Oaks, your new bodyguard. She was mine once upon a time," Queen Ovelia.

"Long, long ago…" King Delita mumbled sarcastically so only Avalyna could hear. Avalyna giggled at her father's sarcasm. Not very often was he not serious. He was a great warrior. He had never lost a battle to any enemy tat she knew of. Of course she didn't knew much for being 17-years-old.

"Hello, princess…" said Agrias.

"Hello, miss Agrias. It is very nice to meet you," Avalyna said politely.

This was the start of both Agrias', and Avalyna's great adventure. The adventure that would bring the two closer in a mother/daughter sort of relationship.

A/N: I know it is short but the chapters will get longer… Not to mention the story. I hope you will get to enjoy this in the future. There will be some minor mistakes in language. I did horrible in English class. I past spelling class by an A- so that won't be a problem but English I got a B- and had a lot of worksheets not turned in.

And if I spelled any names wrong like Agrias or Ovelia (which I cannot remember how to spell since I have not played the game since last week,) just tell me. Any misusages of words tell me. I accept flames but do not really like them a whole lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance of Hope: Part One- Chapter 2

Avalyna stared out the window. She sighed and dully went over to her mirror. Her hair was messy. _I wish Mama would get better so she could do my hair,_ thought the young princess. _I surely can't. I suck at braiding. And daddy can't braid hair… I learned that yesterday._

Avalyna tried to braid her hair again but she failed to. {KNOCK KNOCK} 

"Come in," Avalyna said in her gentle voice.

"Sorry if I am disturbing you princess, but your father wants to see you," Agrias said. She tried to suppress a laugh when she saw the low-attempt of the princess, at braiding her hair. The laugh escaped though.

"What is it?" Avalyna said knowing what Agrias was laughing at.

"I'm very sorry, princess," Agrias said straitening up.

"Do you know how to braid hair? I can't normally mama- I mean my mother does," said Avalyna.

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

After Agrias was done braiding Avalyna's hair she said, "Now we must hurry."

Then walked down the hall at a fast pace. But they didn't get anywhere any quicker. Finally picking up her dress Avalyna ran down the hall. Agrias thinking the same thing ran with her. When they got to the door of the throne room they took a moment to catch their breaths and compose them selves. 

Finally Agrias opened the door with a greeting of, "You're **both** late."

"I am very sorry, father. I was having trouble with my hair so I had Agrias braid it for me, since I can't," Avalyna replied regretting that she said that.

Laughter was what she got as a reply. She dared to look at her father. And at the two boys beside him. Both were tall. One looked but her age the other looked like he was his father's age.

"Avalyna, this is an old friend of mine, Ramza Beoulve. He will be substituting for me while I'm gone for the next two months. Normally your mother would take care of the kingdom but she can't since she is ill. This is his son, Tiger."

They bowed as their names were mentioned. "Hello," Avalyna said as she nodded.

A/N: I can not remember if I put Avalyna's age one the first chapter of not. If I did  then I chaging the age to sixteen. If I didn't, well, she's 16-years-old.


End file.
